ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Downtown China (Clash)
Downtown China is a stage in Super Smash Bros. Clash. Based on the Crowded Downtown stage from Street Fighter IV and Chun-Li's stage from the Street Fighter II games, It's the only Street Fighter stage in the game. Downtown China is also where Ryu challenges you. Stage Mechanics This is... well, China. It's pretty much a direct rip of the Crowded Downtown stage from Street Fighter IV appearance wise. In the background plenty of people are cheering you on and occasionally throw items on to the battlefield. They don't do this if items are off, though. There are no noteworthy obstacles, but there are special walls. If you send people flying into the left or right corners of the stage, they'll bounce off allowing you to juggle them for more hits. I'd say it's a neutral / counterpick, since due to the wallbounce mechanic chaingrab infinites and such aren't possible. Music *Crowded Downtown (Street Fighter IV, original) *Player Select (Street Fighter II: The World Warrior, remix based on no particular version) *Opening Demo (Street Fighter II: The World Warrior, remix based off Marvel vs. Capcom'a Ryu theme) *Ryu Stage (Street Fighter II: The World Warrior, remix based on no particular version) *Ken Stage (Street Fighter II: The World Warrior, remix based on no particular version) *Chun-Li Stage (Street Fighter II: The World Warrior, remix based off Tatsunoko vs. Capcom version) *'Zangief Stage (Street Fighter II: The World Warrior, Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix original version)' *'Guile Stage (Street Fighter II: The World Warrior, modified Street Fighter IV version)' *Sagat Stage (Street Fighter II: The World Warrior, based off Street Fighter Alpha 2 Sagat vs. Ryu theme) *M. Bison Stage (Street Fighter II: The World Warrior, modified Street Fighter IV version) *'Cammy Stage (Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers, modified Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix version)' *'Akuma Stage (Super Street Fighter II Turbo, based off his theme from the Street Fighter Alpha games, specifically Alpha 2 Gold)' *Dan Stage (Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors's Dreams, Super Street Fighter IV original version) *Sakura Stage (Street Fighter Alpha 2, based off that game's version) *Jazzy NYC ~underground~ (Alex Stage) (Street Fighter III: New Generation, Tatsunoko vs. Capcom original version) *'Crowded Street (Yun & Yang Stage) (Street Fighter III: New Generation, remix based on no particular version)' *'Crumbled Laboratory (Boss) (Super Street Fighter IV, original)' *'Guile Stage (Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers, original') Songs are remixed unless noted otherwise. Songs in bold are unlockable. Trivia *Street Fighter originally had a different stage, called the Training Stage. However Magmortar75 thought this was... a bit generic, so he went with something more iconic. *The original list of music was a bit different. The Training Stage had Abel's Theme, Secret Laboratory A, Training Stage and Secret Laboratory B, all from Street Fighter IV, rather than Crowded Downtown, Sagat Stage, and Crumbled Laboratory (Boss). *The Guile Stage at the bottom is indeed the infamous version of the song used in "Guile's Theme Goes With Everything" videos. After having that song play here 30 times, you can have it play on any stage you wish as a running joke. *Alongside Abel's Theme and the Secret Laboratory themes, Charlie Stage (Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams) and Brave or Grave (Street Fighter Alpha 3) were considered for songs. *Several characters from the series can be seen in the background for this stage, namely Karin Kanzuki, Dhalsim, Crimson Viper, Guy and Blanka among others. Category:Stages Category:Street Fighter universe